Dauntless love
by Fourandsixforever
Summary: This is your classic no war story. Fourtris always and forever rated T because it's dauntless and for some swearing. Better then habe sumary please read will update often
1. Chapter 1

**(1 year after tris became dauntless) **

**(tris' POV)**

I am so exited to train initiates with tobias this year. I normally work in the tattoo parlor with tori but once a year for two months I train the dauntless transfers with tobias (four) while Christina and Uriah train the dauntless borns.

tobias and I are waiting at the net for the train to arrive in about ten minutes. Christina and uriah still aren't here, they probably slept in, knowing them they would be partying all last night. As we are standing in the damp dark hallway we are surrounded by silence. But it is not uncomfterable because I am here with the one I love and the one I always will love. Before i knew it christina and Uriah showed up followed by the overly noisy dauntless waiting for the initiates to arrive. higher I heard the screa of a scared teenager I saw a blur of grey clothes. Then a thud. Tobias reached out his hand and helped the abnegation out if the net.

"What's your name?" Tobias asks slipping into his "instructed four" mode as I like to call it.

"um, it's Addie.. Yeah Addie."

"welcome to dauntless Addie, four make the announcement" I say trying to have as much confidence as possible

"First jumper Addie," four yells as the growing crowd of dauntless erupt into cheers.

soon all of the initiates have jumped and we have 11 total transfer and 10 dauntless born.

transfers:

Addie-Abnegation

Peyton-Eruidite

lily-Amity

Carson-Candor

Matthew-Eruidite

Caroline-Candor

Emma-Candor

jenny-Amity

Olivia-Eruidite

Lauren-Candor

James-Amity

I decided that I would go as six this year and that tobias and I would try to hide out relationship from the intiates and try to see how long it would take for them to figure it out.

"Alright this is where we split up dauntless born go with Christina and uriah, I would hope you don't need a tour of the compound." I speak as loudly as I can trying to sound intimidating.

"ok transfers I am Six and this is Four," before I can say anything else Olovia interupt so rudely. Stupid Candor.

"wait your names are number ah that's stupid"

now I am annoyed I walk over to her in the back of the group.

"what is your name Candor?"

"Um...um Olivia" she says trying not to show how much she is trembling.

"well Olivia if I wanted to put up with loud mouth Candoremma like you I would have joined there faction, so I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut."

"now as six was saying before being so Rudely interupted we will be your instructors for the next two months, mow if you follow me I will show you the pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say I don't own any of divergent the amazing Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

><p><strong>(tobias POV)<strong>

As we open the doors to the pit all of the initiates gasp in amazement. I can't help but smile remembering tris' reaction last year at this same exact time.

"Now over here we have the chasm," tris starts and I might say it is quite intimidating.

"The chasm represent the fine line between idiocy and bravery, one daredevil jump off of this will end your life. It happens every year it will happen again, you have been warned." She continues she looks somewhat distraught though. She must be thinking of Al.

we continue the tour of the compound and show the initiates to the cafeteria. Tris and I go and sit down at are table and Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, shauna, and will are already there.

**(tris's POV)**

"So tris you wanna go shopping later?"

"ugh" I hate shopping

"pleeeaaasssee" Christina begs

"fine"

"great I will meet u at your apartment around two." And with thatsh e gets up and walks back to her apartment most likely to "get ready" for our little shopping trip later.

after eating and chatting about the initiates tobias and I have to show the transfers to thier dorms to the first and only time during initiation.

much to soon it is two o'clock and christina is knocking so hard on my door that is could fall down. Man she is really enthusiastic about this. Well I have to cave sometime or another. I walk over to the door retreating my decision to go shopping with her. before thw door is even open all the way Christina grabs my wrist and practically dragged me out of tobias and I's apartment.

The oit is filled with shops and so far we have gone to like 15 stores and Christina has made me buy five dresses along with a matching pair of shoes for each dress.

"almost done just one more store" christina says as she drags me to a store called

"Dauntless Devotions"

christina I am not going in he here, why is this even necessary

"because you and four have been dating for about a year now, you'll live together, and he will absolutley love it."

"fine" I knew that arguing would get me nowhere with Christian here so Its best to just give in.

she seems so exited and I don't understand any of this. She pulls out a black lave push up bra and a matching set of underwear and buys it for me so I can't protest.

the cashire hamda me a small brown bag with the undergarments wrapped up inside. Oh my gosh what am I going to say if tobias finds these. At this point I am walking back to my apartment and tobias said that he wad going to be hanging out with zeke while i was gone so I took out the key from my pocket and stuck it into the doorknob. I turned it slowly and pushed the door open to find tobias lying on the bed just looking at me. Oh no the bag it clearlyrics days "Dauntless Devotions" on the front and when he sees it his smile grows tremendoulsly.


	3. Chapter 3

**once again I don't own anything and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>(tobias POV)<strong>

I can see tris blush a little knowing that I saw the bag of lingerie. I walk up to her and surround her in a hug.

"don't be embaressed in front of me tris, there is nothing to be embaressed about." I say into the crook of her neck.

"but tobias..." She can't finish since my lips are now crashed into hers row. Loving and passionate kiss. She pulls away and I stare into her grey blue eyes admiring her beauty.

"tobias, I'm tired can we go to bed Christina wore me out."

"of course we can my love anything for you."

i pick her up bridal style and lie her down on the bed. I quickly pull off my shirt and change into sweat pants before climbing into bed wrapping my arms around tris' waist and she rest her head on my chest.

"I love you tris"

"I love you to Toby"

and with that I close my eyes and let sleep drag me under.

* * *

><p><strong>please review sorry if this chapter is short I am kinda blanking on what to write <strong>

**have a nice day by guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**again I don't own divergent **

* * *

><p><strong>(tris' POV)<strong>

In the morning I open my eyes to my amazingly handsome boyfriends face looking at me.

"good morning beautiful"

"good morning my love, how long have you been staring at me?"

"only a little bit I love watching your beautiful face whenever I can." He says sweetly

I pick my head up from his chest and press my lips lightly into his. No matter how long we have been together everytime we kiss electricity coarses through my body.

"As I much as I would love to stay here all day with you tobias we have initiates to train unfourtunetly."

Toby grudgingly swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran to the bathroom and started a shower. I thought I would surprise him by making our favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a muffin from the cafeteria. I don't have to leave for the muffin though I know that tobias has stored some in the fridge hoping I wouldn't find them but nothing gets by the almighty tri. NOTHING.

When i set everything out on the table the bathroom door opens and tobias walks out shirtless. I couldn't help but star. I had seen toby shirtless before but everytime it took my breath away.

"like what you see"

Shoot he caught me staring, I could feel my cheeks begin to blush as I said under my breath "maybe". the smirk grows bigger on his face and he comes over and engulfed me into a bear hug. I looked up into his amazing dark blue eyes that always softend when I looked into them. I reached my head up and crashed my lips into his bit wanting to ever leave his embrace.

soon our breakfast is finished and we walk down to the trainging room hand interlocked. No body is in the training room since it is only seven and training starts at eight but we always like to show up early to spend time together and set up.

Today we are working on guns and knives. Tobias grabs the targets to set up and I go and retrieve the guns fot the first half of training before lunch. we normally have about half an hour to just sit and talk maybe kiss a little but not today the initiates show up 20 minutes before eight o'clock. This annoys me some since we said we would try to hide our relationship from the transfers and now they are taking up twenty minutes of my alone time with him were we can actually show some sort of affection towards each other.

"What are you guys doing here training doesn't start for another twenty minutes" I scowl at all the initiates this time I don't even have to try to be intimidating since I am clearly pissed off.

"um, well, we didn't want to be late, sorry to bother you we can go away."

" No, no it's gold thinking and being percautious, then again being late would have been worse."

they don't even bother to respond but shake there heads vigorously as if to say " thank god she didn't bite our heads off" I smile at the fact that I scared them and I look over at "four" and all he can do is smirk at me.

i head over to him and wisper in his ear in the most seductive voice i can imagine

"well great what are we going to do now that I can't kiss you"

he doesn't respond he just stares with wide eyes at me, I can't see why he would seem shocked we had already gotten over my fear a while ago.

Soon all of the initiates show up and luckily no body is late this year.

"Today we are going to learn to to shot guns, six and I will demonstrate" four says becomeing the cold and emotionless instructer four.

He thrns to me and I grab a gun from the selection off the table. With any hesitation i click the bullet into place and shoot effortlessly expecting the recoil. Obviously I hit dead center and so does four.

"Well what are you waiting for, grab a gun and get in front of a target" four yells snapping the transfers out of there trance.

most of the kids shoot the target in ten minutes with exeption of Olivia (the Erudite) and Lauren( the Candor). toby and i decide to both grab one and help both of the so we can all go to lunch.

I walk over to Olivia and toby handles Lauren. I tell Olivia basically the same thing tobias told me last year, and she hits dead center. Lauren has already hit the target,so all of us can now go to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys if there is any mis-spelling throughout the story if you have any ideas please review or private message me. i am trying my best to update often but school is also kinda important. anyway on with the story. i don't own anything**

**(tris POV)**

* * *

><p>I LOVE lunch,or maybe that is just the chocolate cake that they serve every day. tobias and i walk in after the initiates and go sit down at our normal table were our friends are already sitting. before siting down we go up to the lunch line to grab too hamburgers and two huge pieces of dauntless chocolate cake. when we sit down at the table we talk about training, and the initiates.<p>

"so how do you like the initiates?" since i already know the answerI kinda tue out i just wanna make small talk.

when toby and i have finished lunch we still have forty five minutes left of lunch so we decided to go back to our apartment. when toby unlocks the door he pushes me up against the wall and crashes his lips into mine. i wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up to his waist and i wrap my legs around his hips. he skims his tongue on my bottom lip like he always does asking for entrance.i feel like teasing him a little and close my mouth a little more. he groans into my lips and i open up. his tongue darts inside an roams around my mouth battling my tongue for dominance. I move my hands to the small of his back and play with the hem of his shirt he reaches down and pulls it over his head in once swift motion. he carries me into the bedroom and lies me down on our bed gently and is now hovering over me. " are you sure tris?"

"positive" i say with complete confidence. he then continues riding himself of his clothes and then proceeding onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this is so short I'm not really good at writing scenes like this but i tried my best... please review<strong>

**have a lovely day **

**by guys **


	6. Chapter 6

**here you go chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

**(tobias POV)**

* * *

><p>I wake up before the alarm like I always do. Teis is still asleep and I just look at her. She is so beautiful especially when she sleeps. She seems so peaceful. before I could wake tris up she jumped out of our bed and ran into the bathroom. I could hear her puking her guts up when I am making my way over to her. I see tris hunched over our toilet clearly miserable. I hold her hair back feeling like there is nothino else i can do to help.<p>

**(tris' POV) **

I could feel tobias rubbing circles in my back and holding my hair out of my face.

"You ok" he asks clearly worried about my condition

"i'm fine tobias,i don't knnow what came over me" I sy tryingtoconvince him im fine even though I know that it won't work."i want you to go see a doctor later,ok" I sigh I don't want to go at all but i will knowing that even if i say no that tobias will make me anyway."fine" I respond in defeat.

" good now take a showwer and get ready for your doctors apointment." with that i stand up and usher him out of the bathroom, strip down and let the Newley started shower englulf me.

after a little bit of hanging out in the shower I turn off the water and wrap the dry towel around my now freezing body. I slip on an off the shoulder short that shows all four of my ravens (I got one more after tobias and I got married) I slip on some black ripped skinny jeans and my favorite black combat boots. I line my eye with a black eyeliner and aply some black mascara to my top and bottom lashes. I normally don't wear a lot of makeup but I like to look intimidating during initiation.

When I'm done getting ready i walk out of the apartment and down the hallway to the infirmary. Christina is on her shift right now since her training doesn't start for another hour. When I get to the infirmary Christina is working at the front desk I tell her about throwing up and she brings me into a private room.

"here take this" Christina says shanking me a pregnancy test

"Christina, I am not pregnant"

"just a precaution" I moan in defeat and walk into the closest bathroom.

No, no this can't be how an I be pregnant it was only last night I am on the pill how could this happen, what will tobias say or think will he want me to get rid of it, probably I mean why would he want children.

I don't even bother goin. Back to the room where Christina is waiting for me and I just head dow to the training room to find tobias.

When I push open the doors tobias and all of the initiates stare at me. Toby quickly snaps them back into reality by yelling at them to get back to work. I walk silently over to where tobias is sitting and plop my self down right next to him. It bothera me so bad that I can't just give him a hug and a kiss in the time that I need him the most but I can't, the initiates are around. Every now and then he glances over at my with worry written all across his face but I tell him we can talk at lunch.

when the initiates walk out of the training room and head for the cafeteria, I hold tobias behind so we can talk,

"toby I don't know how to tell you this... Um, well"

"what is it tris? You know you can tell me anything"

"tobias im... I'm, I'm, pregnant"

at first his face go blank in shock of the news I just shared with him. He is emotionless I can't tell how he feels.

"It's ok tobias I will just go, I knew that this would happen, I'm so sorry!"

"tris no, no, no I'm not mad baby I'm just shocked"

i turn around and wrap my arms around his torso and slightly sob with happiness into his chest.

"I'm so happy andi already love him or her, but you know that we will have to tell your parents and all of our friends."

"I know shoud we tell our friends now?"

"sure" and with that we interlock our hands and head to the cafeteria. An no we make our way to the table we remember we are holding hands and all the initiates are staring. "Well there goes our plan to have our relation a secret. Well at least now I can do This more ofte." He then crashes his lips into mine and I kiss back trying not to get lost in him.

I go to our table to sit down and tobias goes up to get us both some food. He soon comes back with dusntless Cake, bacon, hamburgers, and some muffins. Hug takes his sear and passes me my plate. Well here goes nothing I think to myself.

"well guys we have anouncment, ...I'm pregnant." The table erupts in congratulations, smirks from Christina, and questions from everybody.

After lunch both of us head back to the training room to set up for the second half of training that day. Wh are working on punchesand kicks on the punching bags. Although tobias doesn't want me doing anything strenuous I ignore his protests and set up the punching without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys sorry if this wasn't clear tobias and tris have been maried for a couple months now and live hapily. Also I am going to do a kinda major time skip to her about to give north since I feel this is kinda becoming annoying. Sorry<strong>

**have a hopeful day**

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here you go chapter 7 i hope you enjoy and please review like i said before, this is a time skip to right before Tris goes into labor. **

* * *

><p><strong>(tris' POV)<strong>

I shoot up in in bed screaming in pain. Tobias jolts up and grabs my hand. " tris, tris whats wrong" i dont even answer i jerk my hand away and place it over my stomach as i scream in pain. Then i feel it, my water brakes. Tobias can obviously tell aswell as he slips one arm under my knee's and the other on my back. he lifts me up and grabs a bag we packed and throws it over her shoulder.

We get to the hospital in what I think is record time. the nurses see us coming in and bring a wheelchaor over to us and tobias sets me down. the nurse comes around to the back side of the wheelchair, grabs the handles and pushes me into a bigger room with mulitple chairs. tobias helps me out of the chair and onto the bed. he pulled a chair right up next to the bed and lowered his head so our fourheads were touching. " i love you tris"

"i love you to tobia.. AAAAAAAHHHH," i grab his hand and squeze with all my might. my god this hurts. tobias tells me to take a few deep breats and just let the contraction past. this helps soon more come. I think I might brake his hand. soon the doctor comes in the room and tells me that it is time to push.

**(3 hours later)**

after a long three hours i now hold a beautiful baby girl in my arms with tears streaming down both tobias and i's faces. "she beautiful" tobias chokes out. " she is so perfect, i love you" I look up to tobias and look him in th eyes. he moves his head down to mine and kisses me lightly. " we should go out and tell evrybody" I say when i pull away from his kiss. " do you want them to come in our for me to bring her out?" tobias asks me. he always cares about what i want an did love him for that. " you can bring them in I dont want you to leave me for that long. " i almost say it as a question more as a statement. he then lightly kisses me one more time he wlka out of the room to go get the group.

when tobias comes back, before he enters he knocks on the door, as if to ask if it was ok to enter. of course i let him and the group in and christina runs up to me and engulfs me in a hug. "how are you? Are you ok? oh oh oh whats her name? can I hold her?" before she can keep going I interrupt her. " christina slow down, i am fine just a little tired, her name is Natalie grey, and yes you can hold her. christina then reaches down to grab Natalie and slowly lifts her up and out of my arms. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Uriah, and Tori all surround Christina as she holds Natalie.

the doctor said that I could leave in two days since both the baby and I are in perfect health. soon all of our friends leave and tobias sets Natalie down in a crib that was set up earlier in that day. Natalie is now asleep and tobias crawls into the large bed I requested knowing that he would want to sleep in the same bed as me. he pulls the covers up over the both of us and drapes his arm over my side as i rest my head on his chest. his heartbeat calms me like it always does. before i fall asleep i lean up and whisper into his ear " I love you" and before I can hear his response I let sleep take me under.

I wake up to the sound of Natalie crying across the room. I look up at the clock on the wall, it reads 12:30. I wake tobias cause he needs to know how to do this as much as I do. he won't wake up from me shaking him so i climb on top of him so i am now straddling his hips i lean my head down until my lips meet his and kiss him softly yet passionately. he doesn't kiss back at first but soon enough he joins in. I pull back and he opens his eyes. he now hears Natalie crying and i get off of his lap. he sits up and i drag him out of the bed and over to her crib. " I love this baby, but man this is going to get annoying." he smiles at this, I just stare into his eyes and smirk. Natalie is still crying so i lean down and pick her weightless body up and into my arms. " tobias I have no clue what to do." I look at him in hope that he has some sort or an answer. he looks at me with the sam hope in his eyes that are in mine. " maybe she is hungry" I suggest. i slip my shirt off and a nursing bra on. I sit down in the blue rocking chair and tobias hands Nat to me. the doctors helped me do this the first time so i kinda already know how to do it. even though i love tobias i still feel awkward to feed her she he is in the room. i don't wanna kick him out though or make him turn around so i just deal with it. Nat latches on easily and i guess she was hungry because she drinks for at least half an hour. After she is done she is sound asleep and and looks as happy as can be i set her down in her crib and wrap blankets around her. I climb into bed next to tobias and the clock reads 1 o'clock. It doesn't take long for sleep to take over my body and them i am out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok you asked for it so here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy. i would really appreciate if you would private message me or review some idea you have about the story it would really help me. now heres the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(tris' POV)<strong>

Natalie didn't cry the rest of the night thankfully and today we can finally go home. the doctors said we are doing fine and said we can go home a day early. tobias has packed up everything that we had a the hospital ad we are almost ready to leave.

" ready?" tobias asks as his is finishing up packing the bags. " almost, i just need to grab Nat, can't leave with out her." as I am talking i walk over the the play pen that Natalie is now playing in and pick her up swinging her above my head like an airplane. she smiles and giggles like she normally does. I lower her into my arms and she wraps her little legs around my hips. when she is finally settled in my arms tobias grabs my free hand and we walk together out of the infirmary and back to our apartment. we had gotten the nursery ready when I was about eight months pregnant. her room is painted a dark purple and her crib a lighter shade. there is a changing table on the other side of the room that is white ad is fully stalked with diapers, wipes and baby powder. a dark blue rocking chair and foot stand are in the corner of the room for me to nurse in.

when I open the door I am surrounded with the familiar sent of tobias. Natalie seems to be completely filled with curiosity of her new environment. i walk in and sit on the couch as soon as she starts crying. " oh no not this again, i hope she doesn't keep this up for long" i say sarcastically which is directed at tobias. " oh come on you know you love her" I can't help but smile at this " she's probably hungry all she does is eat." tobias says and its true she loves to eat. " she gets that from you" i respond quite happy with my comeback. I don't wait for him to respond i just head into the nursery to feed her.

when she is finished eating, I lean her up against my shoulder and pat her back until she burps. tobias comes in soon after and Nat is still wide awake despite my efforts of trying to get her to bed. he sits on the chair next to me and I hand her over to him. she always calms down when he holds her. it's like he has her in a trance.

* * *

><p><strong>(one year later)<strong>

Today is Natalie's birthday and we have the gang over to celebrate. both christina and Shauna are bringing over their kids. Christina's baby girl Carson is just a new born and absolutely adorable. Shauna and Zeke's baby girl lincoln is only a few months younger than Nat.

"Present's" tobias yells over the noise of people who had been here for about an hour.

"ok, ok me first. ooh pick me pick me." Zeke yells

"ok, ok calm down, jeez you like a five year old" tobias says only mumbling the last part so only I could hear

Zeke just scowls at tobias until Shauna kisses him on the lips and he calms down handing me Nat's present

nat insits on opening it herself by grabbing it out of my hands and placing on her lap. she was now sitting on tobias' lap with his arms wrapped around her waist just like he does with me. she of course lets tobias help her open the present and she soon get down to the box. tobias pops the lid off of the box and inside sits a small stuffed knife for her to play with. I glare at Zeke and he just sits on the couch with a smirk on his face and and an arm around shauna's shoulder.

when al the present have been opened everyone leaves fro dinner. tobias and I are both exhausted ann want to just go straight to bed but unfortunately Nat only wants to play with all of her new toys. she has a play pen set up in the living room as of right now where she is currently located with all of her toys with her.

we have been successful with training Natalie to sleep on a normal schedule since she was around five months, but we have not been successful with potty training her. I have now Declared that tobias' responsibility since i got her to sleep normally and that is ay more important.

* * *

><p><strong>(two years later age: 3)<strong>

I wake up in the morning with an awful taste in my moth than I feel it. I rush to the bathroom barely making it there before i puke out my guts into the toilet. the only thoughts that go through my head are "_oh, crap"_

* * *

><p><strong>sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. please review it helps a lot<br>**

**have a lovely day everyone**

**bye **

**luhve you**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry guys it took a while to update i have been really busy lately. any way here is chapter nine/**

**i dont own anything **

* * *

><p><strong>(tris' POV)<strong>

oh crap. i'm sure by now tobias has been woken up from my puking my guts out, eww. as if on cue tobias comes walking leisurely in the bathroom and over to me. He sits down and rubs circles on my back like he did when i had morning sickness. " you ok tris ?" he sounds worried I don't respond i just lean my head up from his chest do that our lips are touching. he has a bottle of water ready for me when i'm done and that gets some of the bile taste out of my mouth.

i soon usher tobias out of the bathroom and grab a pregnancy test out from underneath the sink. i take it and wait the five minutes it instructs. Two lines. a smile grows on my face. I am so exited I am going to have another baby. i almost scream in delight. The bathroom door swings open and tobias rushes over to me. I just had him the test and his worried expression soon fades and the most beautiful smile takes its place. i wrap my hands around his neck and his hands fit perfectly onto my hips. "when should we tell everyone?" tobias asks me. I can still see the excitement glowing off of his face. "lunch?" "lunch" he confirms my suggestion.

after both tobias and I are done getting we all walk down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Natalie is in my arms and in my free hand is tobias'. when we get to the cafeteria Natalie and I go sit down with all of our friends and tobias goes to us some food. "hey tris, oh i forgot to tell you I can't watch Nat today i have to work an extra shift at the hospital" christina exclaims in her normal perky self." ok it's fine i guess tori will have to deal with her at the tattoo parlor." i'm sure it is fine tori loves Nat. tobias comes back with two plates of food including tree muffins and bacon. he sits down and hands me one of the two plates. " thanks love, and I wanted to tell you that Nat is coming with me to the tattoo parlor today since Christina can't watch her". "thats fine" he says as he stuffs a piece of bacon into his mouth. Natalie tugs on my sleeve to get my attention away from my friends. " mamma can i have some food" i smile and reach over to tobias' plate full of bacon. I grab two pieces and hand them to Nat. she smiles an dis about to put them in her mouth when tobias stops her. " Nat do't you dare put that bacon in your mouth." he says with a smile on his face but Nat can't. she lowers her and tears start to form in her eyes." i'm sorry dadda i didn't know, please don't be mad." she says as she hands him back the piece of bacon. " oh no honey i was just joking i didn't mean it, please don't cry honey." she grabs nat and places her into his lap. she puts her head against his chest like i used to do and he hands her back the piece of bacon. he gabs and puts it in her mouth and a smile grows on both of there faces. tobias kisses her forehead and now has to leave for work. I get up to with natalie in my arms and head over to the tattoo parlor. Natalie has never gone to work with me and i'm nervous but exited at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok sorry guys that last one was kinda short. heres another chapter. Please review or PM some suggestions**

**ok so guys i feel awful that i haven't been updating i have been really busy i own a lot of animals since i live on a farm and we have had some issues lately and that and the end of the quarter for my school have gotten in the way. really sorry guys but please review and give me suggestions.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tris' POV)<strong>

when I get back to the apartment with Natalie after work I am exhausted. Working and having Nat there is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Tobias isn't home yet he gets out 15 minutes later than I do. I head into the kitchen to grab some dinner. "Mommy can you make me a grilled cheese" Natalie looks up at me with those pleading eyes that look the exact same as tobias'. "Of course honey just hold on a second ok" I lean down and kiss her forehead. She just skips off and in to her room to play. tobias and i moved into a new apartment a while back and we now have three bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. i go into the kitchen and turn on our gas stove top, with the pan already set upon it ready to heat up. I get the bread out of the fridge along with the american cheese and butter. when the sandwich is made i leave it on the stove top and go to find what Natalie has been doing this whole time. who knows where that imagination could take her.

* * *

><p>after natalie has finished her sandwich we sit down to to watch one of her favorite movies. it is an old movie from a company called disney, the movie is the little mermaid. I sit on the black leather couch and natalie cuddles into my side with her small little arms wrapped delicately around my torso.<p>

tobias comes home about half way through the movie and i notice that nat has fallen asleep on me. i hold a finger up to my mouth the tell toby to be quiet as to not way nat. i pick p her light body and walk the short distance over to her dark blue room. i pull the covers up off o the bed and lay her body down on the mattress.

when i walk out back out into the living room tobias is leaning against the door frame with a sexy smile plastered across of her face. i strut over to him and push him against the wall. my lips crash to his and he automatically kisses me back with the most passion and lust i have ever experienced. oh my god i can't believe how much i love this man with all my of my heart. his tongue glides across my bottom lip like he always dos not wanting to push me any farther than i want to. i let his tongue dart into my mouth and it massages my tongue. he picks me up from behind the thighs and he turns us around so that i am no up against the wall with my hands tangled in his hair.i wrap my legs around his hips and he carries us over to our bedroom. we both slowly move as one unit and onto the bed.

* * *

><p>lets just say that now i am even more exhausted. tobias and i lie in bed cuddled up against one another his arms wrapped protectively around me. and that is how we both fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ok so sorry this is another short chapter but like i said i have been really busy and everything <strong>**lately. please i need ideas for what to write next i am so stumped **


End file.
